Fire, Ice and Earth
by Voiletwis
Summary: Gibson and Otto have gotten new powers and they can't tell anyone about it for their safety. Update the first two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, but I do own everyone else in the story. I update this chapter. This story I'm not going to write much on. If I can think of anything else then I'll write it or if anyone can think of anything then put it in review.

* * *

**Fire, Ice, & Earth**

"Madame, two new powers have been awaken." A young woman said. She is sitting at a computer station, looking at a computer. An older woman looks over her shoulder. She has long white hair that is in a braid and icy blue eyes. She wears a white shirt and white jeans with white leather boots. She also has a sword hanging from her hip.

"Where are they?" She asks. The younger of the two-woman type some more on the computer.

"They are at a planet call Shuggazoom in the only city." She said. A door open, that lead to the outside, and a girl and a cloak figure walk in the room. The white hair woman looks at the two that came in the room. She wasn't happy that the cloak figure came in. The girl has short red hair with two locks by her ears are longer then the rest of her hair and has yellow eyes. The girl wears a tee shirt and blue jeans. The only thing you can see from the figure is the red glowing eye. The cloak is dark purple in color.

"So what are you going to do sister?" The cloak figure asks. The voice sound like a female.

"Valia I don't like it when you uses your bugs to spy in here. I'm going to send Ellie to get them."

"Oh no, not Ellie. She will just take them and bring them here without talking to them. What about sending Luna there." The girl looks up at Valia and look back at the woman.

"No, she is not ready."

"Oh come on Tanya, she is ready and she doesn't need a ship to get there. Her power is stronger then the others. She is ready." Valia said. Tanya looks at the girl and knows that she is ready. She has to ask if she is ready for the quest.

"Luna do you think you're ready to do this." Luna took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes I do think I'm ready for this."

"Okay then, when you get to Shuggazoom find them and take them to Wright mansion and wait for us to get there."

"Okay, but one thing. My clothes will burn off when I'm in my firebird form. I don't have any fire proof clothes." Luna said.

"We'll bring you some clothes too and Luna be careful they will be there too." Luna ran off and left the sisters in the room.

"She needs to control that form so her clothes don't burn off." Tanya said.

"Or give her a transforming device so she doesn't lose clothes." Valia said to her sister and then she start to walk out of the room.

"Your right. If she does good on this then I'll think about it." Tanya said and smiles at her sister. Valia look back at her sister and then left the room.

* * *

A bird that is made up of fire moves quietly and smoothly though space. She is homing on to two new powers that appear on Shuggazoom. The planet came into view and she stops right before the moon, Ranger 7. She knows this planet from what she was told from other people who lives there before. She senses around the planet and found the two that have the powers. She found them close together. 'Good will be easy to find them now.' She thought. She flew down to Shuggazoom to get to them before the ones with the croup powers get to them first.

* * *

A blue cybernetic monkey is standing on the shoulder of a giant robot. He is looking at the water that surrounds the city from the edge of the robot. He wishes that he could stand next to the water. To feel the mist that the water that give off and the smell the clean water, but Mandarin said that they should stay close to the super robot at night. Mandarin caught Sparks coming back from the city early today and they got into a fight, but Antauri try talk to Mandarin that they should get out more not just for fighting monsters. The blue monkey close his eyes and sigh out loud.

"Hiya Gibson." Someone said. Gibson screams and jumps forward when he heard the voice behind him. He fell off the super robot, but activates his jetpack just before hitting the ground and flew back up to see who surprise him. He sees a green cybernetic monkey laughing on the ground.

"Otto don't sneak up on me. I get enough from Sparks. What are you doing up anyway?" Gibson asks. Otto got up from the floor and covers his mouth to hide his yawn.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here. Sorry for scary you. So why are you awake?" Otto said. Gibson lands on the robot and deactivates his jetpack. Gibson yawns too then look out toward the water.

"I couldn't sleep ether. The same dream over and over again." Gibson said.

"The one that you're seeing three kids standing in front of you? They're telling you that is almost time." Otto said. Gibson gave a surprise look at Otto and then shakes his head.

"How can two of us have the same dream? We need to talk to Antauri about these dreams in the morning." Otto looks at the sleeping city and saw an orange glow in the distance. He cocks his head to the left.

"Um… Gibson what makes an orange glow?" Otto asks. Gibson looks to where Otto is looking at. He too saw the orange glow and it got bigger and brighter as it got closer to them. Then they saw fire, but it wasn't from the city. Gibson can't believe that the fire is flying in the air.

"A fire birdie." Otto said. The firebird lands on the super robot and looks at them with deep and shinny black eyes that look like coal. Gibson and Otto back away from the firebird because of the heat that it is giving off. It never melted the metal on the super robot. It walks closer to them then opens its wings and grabs them. It flew off with Gibson and Otto in its claws. Gibson and Otto was knocked out after the firebird grab them. The other monkeys didn't know what happen for they were fast asleep.

* * *

Luna lands in the backyard of a mansion and look around to see if anyone saw her land. She put down her two passengers. She looks at them and saw that they were humans now and unconscious. One has blue shoulder length hair and has glasses on. She saw that he has a white lab coat on over his blue shirt and a tan cargo pants with blue and white snicker. The other one has green hair that is in a ponytail. He is wearing green shirt and a tan cargo shorts with green and white snicker. They look like boys about fourteen years old. She changes back into her human self and she was naked. Right before she left she took off her clothes so she won't burn them like she always did when she change into her firebird form. Luna put her hand on her head and sways a bit.

"Great I use up so much power that I'm going to faint." She said. She claps to her knees and falls on top of the blue hair boy.

* * *

Two hours later Gibson woke up and sat up quickly. He looks around the yard to see where he is at and to find Otto. He saw a boy with green hair sitting up too and felt something on his lap. Gibson looks down and saw a naked girl on top of him. The green hair boy looks at him with his brown eyes.

"Hiya." He said.

"Otto?" Gibson asks as his glasses fell down at the tip of his nose. He pushes up his glasses back up because he couldn't see with out them.

"Yep. It's me. So how did this happen?"

"I don't know, but right now I have a naked girl on my lap." He said. She stirs a little and the open her eyes and looks at Gibson and Otto.

"Hello. Um I'm not getting up unless you cover me with that lab coat you have on." She said to Gibson. He took it off and put it over her. She got up slowly and buttons the coat down. After she was done she look at them closely. "Thank you." She said as she bow to Gibson, "I'm Luna and sorry for taking you, but you guys have powers."

"Powers?" Gibson asks with a disbelief look on his face.

"Yes, like I have. My power is that I can control fire, well not as good if my clothes get burn off each time I change into my firebird form." She smiles at that.

"So did you change us into human?" Otto asks. She shook her head no and her red hair sways with her.

"You guys did it to yourself." Her body stiffens up and then she started to look around the yard. Gibson and Otto got up and look around to find what she is looking for. Then they heard it, voices.

"_They're ours, leave them to us. They're ours._" The voices said. They look around and Luna made a fireball in one her hands and throws it out in front of them. It busts in a bright light and they saw shadow creatures walking up to them.

* * *

The shadow creatures look like wolves with yellow glowing eyes. Theirs fur color is purple and black and their teeth is sharp with blood dripping down their fangs. The blood never touches the ground as it fell from the mouth.

* * *

"Back up. Don't let them touch you." She said and they started back away slowly.

"What are they?" Gibson asks.

"They're not animals that you can pet. If they touch you, your be paralyze until they take you away and you'll become corrupted." She said. Luna made anther fireball and throw it at one of the shadow creatures. The fireball hit one of them and it didn't do anything to it. The shadow creature just shook the fireball off.

"Back away. They're not yours." Someone said behind them. They look back to see two people standing there.

"Tanya, Valia." Luna said with relief.

"_No they're ours, ours. You were late, they are ours._" The shadow creatures said.

"We're belong to nobody." Gibson said, but no one listen to him. The shadow creatures jump at the three and Luna push Gibson and Otto out of the why. Tanya grab her sword and slash one of them and Valia let go of her bugs and the cloak fell down to the ground. Insects swarm two of the shadow creatures and destroy them, but more shadow creatures keep coming. The sisters fought them until there is only one of them.

"Tell your master that its kind is not welcome here on Shuggazoom." Tanya said. The last shadow creature ran off and left them to be alone. Tanya put her sword away and walks to where the three kids were on the ground. The bugs walk and fly back to where the cloak is laying on the ground.

"Now that is over. Luna your clothes are in the house why don't you get change." Luna nods, got up and walks in to the house. "Now you two. What are your names?"

"Now you listen here we don't belong to anybody and that means you." Gibson said as he walks up to them.

"Well we just save your life at lest you could say thank you." Valia said to them.

"Thanks." Otto said, "I'm Otto and this is Gibson." Gibson looks over at Otto for telling them their names. Tanya looks at them and Valia snicker at them.

"Otto and Gibson, you two are robot monkeys." Tanya asks them. Gibson and Otto both nod at them. Tanya look at her sister, "Just say it."

"I was right. You own me lunch."

"I was hoping that it wasn't you guys who's powers been awake." Luna came back out holding the lab coat in her arms and wearing her tee shirt and blue jeans. She gave it back to Gibson and said thanks.

"Okay we can't take you to train back home so you two will be learning how to use your powers here. Don't tell the others about it for their safety. Try to get here at lest once a week for a whole day to learn how to use your power." Tanya said. She walks up to the house with Valia and Luna right behind her.

"Wait, how are suppose change back." Gibson asks.

"That's the easy part, just think about your original body and you will change back. Oh see if you can come back here tomorrow." Valia said. They left Gibson and Otto in the backyard.

"I'm a scientist I don't believe in magic." Gibson said.

"Eak ah oh eak." Gibson looks over and saw Otto as himself, a green cybernetic monkey. He sighs and closes his eyes. Gibson thought about being a blue cybernetic monkey. He felt the change from human to monkey.

"Yeah. Gibson your back." Otto said. Gibson opens his eyes to see that he is back to normal.

"Otto let get back before anyone notice we were gone." Gibson said in a tried voice. They activate their jetpack and head for the super robot.

* * *

When Otto and Gibson got back home the others was still asleep so no one knew that they were gone. Gibson and Otto went to their rooms. Gibson clamps on his bed and was asleep in seconds. He was awaking in the morning by Sparks screaming in his ears. Gibson jumps up and fell out of bed. Sparks start to laugh at him.

"Sparky don't do that." Gibson said as he yawns. Sparks stop laughing.

"Don't call me Sparky and Mandarin what us in the command room." He said and left Gibson in his room.

* * *

After Gibson got himself clean up he left his room to get to the command room. Gibson steps out of his tube and walk up to where the other is standing. Mandarin was talking to them and saw Gibson he stops. When Gibson walk up to them Mandarin start to talk again.

"Antauri and I talk last night and we should get out more then just for fighting our enemies. So I'm think that today will be a day off." Mandarin said.

"Yes." Sparks said.

"Minis you Sparks. You are going to be training since you already have a day off yesterday." Mandarin said to Sparks. Sparks has his mouth open when Mandarin said that.

"Lets just hope we don't get attack on our day off or we're never get anther one." Nova said and she walks off.

"So Antauri are you going to look around the city?" Gibson asks.

"No, I'll be here making sure Mandarin doesn't work Sparks to hard." Antauri said. Gibson nodded and walks away and Otto ran up to him.

"So are we going to see them?" Otto asks quietly. Gibson ignores Otto and went to his tube to go down and then he walks out of the super robot. Otto was right behind him. Otto grabs Gibson and activates his jetpack and drag Gibson along.

"Otto let me go. I am going, okay." Gibson activates his jetpack and Otto let go of him. They went straight toward the mansion. They land in the backyard and saw Luna setting in a chair while reading a book. She looks up and smiles at them.

"Morning guys." She said to them, "They're here." Tanya and Valia walk out of the mansion. A few flying bugs came toward Valia and went though the cloak. Gibson saw that and he was interest on how bugs didn't bather her.

"Ah, good morning. Before I give you some information you two need to be humans so we can understand you." They both nodded and close their eyes. They both begin to change back to humans.

"What kind of information?" Gibson asks.

"Your powers. My power is foresight. I can see the future. So I know what powers you have. Gibson, your power is ice and water and Otto, your power is earth and plants. Valia is going to teach you how to use your powers. I've got to go so listen to Valia." Tanya said and left them.

"Okay you guys can come here any day you want, but at lest come here once a week. We'll be here every day while I'm training Luna." Valia said.

"Cool, this will be fun." Otto said. Gibson shook his head.

"I'm a scientist I don't believe in magic and stuff like that." Gibson said.

"Gibson I know some people who are scientist and have powers too. Don't worry Gibson you will believe in magic when you start to use your power." Luna said. Gibson sighs and looks at Otto. He saw a flower growing and blooms.

"Otto, you are a fast one to use your power. It take new ones at lest three days to start to use their power." Valia said, "Are you guys ready to learn how to control your power." Otto nodded his head but Gibson wasn't to sure about it. But he doesn't what Otto to be here by himself so he nods his head too. Valia nod his head at them and they started the training.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, but I do own everyone else in the story. I update this chapter. This story I'm not going to write much on. If I can think of anything else then I'll write it or if anyone can think of anything then put it in review.

* * *

**Gibson's Little Adventure Gibson's Little Adventure**

This is so wonderful, better then flying in Fist Rocket 4. Just swimming in the water with no care in the world. It was better then being a merman when I am a human. That is until Otto calls to me.

'_Hey Gibson it been a hour.'_ Otto thought speaks to me. He has to change in to his animal form to talk to me. I sigh but I told him to call me in an hour. I just need to get away from Sparks. We fought about something stupid. As I left Otto tag along. I guess he knew that I was going to the water around Shuggazoom City. I didn't care if he came along. He's not that bad.

'_Okay Otto I'm coming up. Is anyone around.'_  
_'Nope.'_ He said. Last time I came up Nova saw me and told the others, but she didn't know it was me. I look like a sea monkey. Instead of fur I have scales and my color is bluish green. My hands and feet are web and my tail has a fin on the end. I also have a fin on top of my head and fins on my arms. My ears look like fins too and I could hear very well. My black eyes can see everything in the water and in the air. I have no mouth, but I found out that I could eat though my gills on my neck. I can also breathe in the water along with breathing in the air. I started to head up. My head pops up out of the water and I saw Otto looking down at me. Then I heard Nova's voice.

"Hey Otto what are you looking at?" Nova said. I saw her looking down at me too. 'Just great.' I thought. She smiles at me and left. I could still hear her.

"Hey guys its back. You should see it before it leaves." She said. I saw the others looking over. Antauri, Sparks and Chiro saw me in the water.

* * *

Chiro became our leader about a month ago. He is learning how to use the power primate and we're teaching him a lot of new things. He told us that he was an orphan and no now will be his friends that the orphanage. Sparks got a little closer to the water to get a good look at me and I splash my tail at him. They all got wet, but Sparks got mostly wet.

"Hey. Why you little sea monkey." Sparks said. I smile at that.

"Oh come on Sparks its just playing around." Chiro said, "Hey Otto where's Gibson?"

'_Uh oh. Um… Otto tell them I went to the library.'_ I told him.

"He went to the library." Otto said. Sparks look at him. I hope that they believe it.

"Which library? There are four in Shuggazoom." Nova asks. Otto just shrugs his shoulder.

'_Otto I'm going now. I'll see you at the super robot.'_ I jump up out of the water and splash down. I left just to hear Sparks yelling again for getting wet again. I laugh at myself.

* * *

I look around and found a nice quiet place to get out of the water. I should stop changing into a sea monkey before the team starts figuring it out. I jump out and land on the ground. I shook off excess water and I was able to dry fast. I look around to see if anyone was around that might see me change. I was about to change back when something fell on top of me. I was a net.

"By gully. We got a pretty looking rear animal for our little zoo." Someone said out loud. I look around and saw two humans. The man that spoke has brown hair and blue eyes. He is thin and tall. The other human is a female. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is short and a little round.

"Yes it is pretty. Its better then capturing one of those robot monkeys and change them into rear animals." She said. I didn't believe what I just heard. They were going to capture us for their zoo. I try to get free but the net was strong. They pick me up and I claw the man in the arm. He drops me hard and my eyesight became blurry.

"Ow. Why that little creep." The man said.

"Hey don't hurt it. We need it alive." The woman said. I was picking up again and thrown in a cage, which is in their car, with the net still on me. They got in too and drove off with me in the back. I look out of the cage and saw the super robot and the team walking back.

'_Otto! Otto!'_ I yell out. I hoping that Otto could hear me, but he just walk in the robot. I guess there is a limit on how far we can hear someone in thought speak. I just sat in the cage and waited until we stop. They pick me up and carries me in a building at was close to the park were the super robot is dock at. I look around and saw animals in cages and in water tanks. Some of them just have chains on. They don't look happy and I know that I have to get out of here. They carried me in the back and up the stairs. The woman opens up a hatch and the door to my cage has been open up too. The cage tip and I slide out and into the water. I struggler to get the net off and it finely came off. I swam as fast as I could to get to the opening, but the door to my cage closes before I got there. I hit the door with my fists, but I know they will not open it back up. I let myself sink to the bottom of the tank. I cover my eyes and if I could cry in this form I will have.

'_Oh please hurry.'_ I heard someone in my head. I look around my prison.

'_Hello, is anyone there?'_ I ask. I saw a creature jump a little at the right of my tank. I swam over and look at it. It was on all four and has brown fur. It looks like a cat and a dog mix together. It is small and it backup in a corner. _'Don't be scare I'm not going to hurt you. Look to your left. I'm like you.'_ I said try to comfort it. It moves close to me and looks at me too.

'_You are like me. Capture.'_ It said and it lay down on the ground.

'_How did it happen?'_ I ask.

'_I was caught back home. I was going to leave to learn how to use my power. They almost caught Luna but she escape.'_ I was surprise to hear about Luna. Otto and me have not heard of her since we were done with training and she had to go back with Valia. Thinking about Valia gave me the shivers and an up set stomach.

'_She came to get you?'_ I ask.

'_Yes.'_ It cock its head, _'You know her?'_

'_Yes, we train together.'_

'_Wait, you're Gibson. Or is it Otto?'_

'_I'm Gibson.'_ I said.

'_Oh she talks about you and Otto when she came for me. She told me that she miss you guys. I'm Joan.'_ It was nice to know her name.

'_Don't worry I'll change back and break this tank.'_ I said to her.

'_Don't, there is cameras all over this place. They will see you change.'_

'_Monkey doodle. We have to keep our form a secret.'_ I said. I hope that Otto or Luna will get here fast. I look up at the window and it was getting dark. _'They will be looking for me soon. Or maybe Otto will make up a story that I will be fine.'_ I laugh at that knowing that Otto doesn't lied to good, _'Oh well, how long do they stay here before they move on.'_ I ask her. I saw a flyer earlier today about a traveling zoo before all this happens. It was all Sparks fault for started the fight to begin with.

'_About two weeks and then they move on to a new planet.'_ She said. Okay we have two weeks to get out of here before we move on. There is one way to get out here.

'_Hey Joan are they going to open to the public or is this a privet zoo?'_ Making sure that that the flyer I saw was for this place and not for some other zoo.

'_Yes, it's a public zoo and they're going to open tomorrow. Why?'_

'_The monkey team will come and I can talk to Otto.'_ I hope that they're coming here. I floated down to the bottom and sat down facing Joan.

'_Luna told me that you're a scientist and it took you longer to use your power.'_ Joan tries to make a conversation.

'_Yes, I am a scientist and it did it took me longer then Otto to start using my power. He was fast to use his power. About three days ago I was able to change into this form. Will Otto was able to change into his animal form long before we finish training. He has a free spirit and Valia told me that people like that learn faster.'_ Then my stomach did a flip and I just hope that this form I can't throw up. I wish I never saw what saw of Valia. I hear a noise and I look up to see the door open from my tank and then something was dump in. I swam up to see if I can get out again, but as I got closer I saw a screen over the door. I stop and look to see what was dump in the tank, it is food. Plantain is what they dump in my tank.

'_At lest they won't starve us.'_ I said. I swam down and watch the man feed the other animals.

'_No, at lest not us because we are rare animals. How do you eat?'_

'_I eat with my gills.'_ I said and I was getting hungry so I went to eat a little since my stomach wasn't up to eating a lot. After I was done I went down to the floor of my prison and I curl up close to Joan. I watch her eat her food that looks like ground, uncook meat and my stomach flips again.

'_I think I'm going to be sick.'_ I said and then both humans came walking up us. Joan stops eating and back away from them. They stop in front my tank and look at me.

"It's doing fine. I just saw it eating so the food is okay." The woman said. She looks closer at me and smile. "Do you still want to go after those robot monkeys, dear?"

"Of course and I know what form to change them into." He said with a smile on his face. They left through the back door and turn off the lights.

'_They better not go after them.'_

'_Gibson?'_ Someone said to me. I look around and saw a bird outside of a window. It wasn't just a bird, but a phoenix and I only know one person who can change in to a phoenix.

'_Luna.'_ I jump up and got as close to the window as I can. Joan tired to get close but her chain stops her.

'_Hey Joan I told you I'd be coming to get you. Gibson how did you get caught?'_

'_A long story. You got to talk to Otto and get us out of here.'_ I said.

'That will be a problem. A lot of people try to shut them down, but they move on before they do shut down. I was told about them.'

'_Who are they?'_ I ask her.

'_They collect rear animals like you, a sea monkey, and show them off in a travel zoo.'_ She said, _'and just recently they took something from one of smart kids back home, but I don't know what was taking. Look Gibson I'll talk to Otto tomorrow and we'll see what we can do. I will get you guys out of there. Just be patience.'_ She flew away and I sank back down to the bottom of the tank. I move close to Joan. She lays down next my tank and fell asleep. I look around for the first time at my prison. The floor of the tank is cover in sand and there are also some plants that I think are fake. I curl up and the floor and I close my eyes.

'_Why can't this happen to Sparks.'_ I said and fell asleep too.

* * *

THUD, THUD! I jump and saw the woman banging on the glass of the tank. It hurt my ears and I cover them. "Wake up. You got a big day today. Just don't stay in one place." She said and walks on. If I could yawn I will have.

'_That is worst then when Sparks wakes me up.'_ I said.

'_They're going to open and people are going to come. They're going to taping the glass too.'_ Joan said. I groan and sat down to wait to see if they were coming. People started to come slowly and she was right. They were taping on the glass. I cover my ears and they still tap on the glass. I notice that I could hear better then before so the taping that they are doing is hurting my head. A young lady walks over to the caretaker. She said something that I couldn't hear with all the taping on the tank and walks back to look at the rest of the animals. The woman walks up to my tank and tapes something on. From reading it backward it said, 'Don't tap the glass.' There was no more taping on the glass and I was relive about that. I swam around but keep my eyes open for them. Then I heard Sparks voice and when I look over I saw them.

"If Otto want to see the animals then why isn't he here." He said.

"Well he went to see if Gibson wants to come." Chiro said, "Gibson left early to go to the library." They slowly look at the animals and they came to look at me.

"Um… is that the same sea monkey that we saw yesterday." Nova said to them.

'_Is that them?'_ Joan asks me. I look over at her.

'_Yes. Otto must be with Luna.'_ I said and I look back at the team.

"It looks like it." Sparks said but didn't believe it. Both Sparks and Nova move on, but Chiro and Antauri stay and look at me.

"It looks sad Antauri." Chiro said, "And it doesn't belong here."

"You got that right." Someone said behind them. I look up and saw Luna and Otto behind them. Otto is in his human form.

'_About time Otto.'_ I said to him. He just smiles at me but didn't say anything. He walks over to where Joan is at and he knees down and pets her.

"I don't like these kind of zoos. They mist treat them and look at the cages that they are in. They're are too small." She said.

'_Did you have practice with that?'_ I ask. I saw her move her hand knowing that she heard me.

"We just saw this sea monkey yesterday." Chiro said. Antauri have been looking at me. I move back and swam around not letting him know that I was listening to their conversation, but I don't think it work.

"Chiro I believe this creature is intelligent." Antauri said. Luna cocks her head to the left. I know that she couldn't understand him.

"What did he said?"

"Antauri said that the sea monkey is intelligent." Chiro said.

"Oh I know, so is this one." Luna said. She pointed to Joan.

"Hey you don't touch that animal. It's very dangerous." The man said as he walks over to where Otto is. Otto stands up and walks back. I saw Joan back up too. "You don't pet these animals." He said again and walks away. Just then the hatch open and I look up thinking that the woman will be feeding me now, but I was wrong. The screen was removed and two bodies were thrown in with a net around them. They were sea monkeys too. One is red with black eyes and the other is yellow with pink eyes. I look around outside to see if I could see Sparks and Nova but they were not out there, but in here with me. I swam up to them and help getting the nets off. Sparks keep moving around and making it worst.  
_'Stop moving Sparks.'_ I said and then I remember that they can't hear me. He keeps moving but I was able to get it off of him and back away from him. He swam up to the door and start to pound on it. I then help Nova to get free from the net. She swam up to Sparks and try comforts him. I know that he doesn't like the water. I swam to the bottom and sat down. Sparks and Nova went to the other side and sat down. They look at me not to shore if I was okay to be with.

* * *

"Five minutes before closing to feed the animals." The woman said. People start to walk out and when I look at Luna and Otto they were gone.

'_They left when they saw them in there. He almost spoke out.'_ Joan said. I thank her. Chiro and Antauri look at them and then it clicks in Chiro head. He put his hand on the glass.

"Sparks, Nova?" He wonders. They swam up and nodded at him. He looks at Antauri then back at Sparks and Nova.

"How did this happen?" Antauri asks. The woman and the man walk up behind them. Everyone else has left and it was just the four of them.

"Well, well, well. You two are still here." The woman said. The man throws a net at them and I jump up. Nova and Sparks were making noise and the woman bang on the glass. I cover my ears and watch what was going to happen. The woman went to the back room and came back out with what looks like a rifer. Sparks and Nova went wild and start to hit the glass but when the woman smacks the glass again. They stop and cover their ears again. When she hit the glass again they back away from it.

"Hey let us go." Chiro yelled.

"Sorry but we're going to make you two a star." She said and fire and them, but instead of a bullet there was a riper in the air that hit them. I saw Antauri hands start to get webbing between his fingers and his mouth disappears all together. His fur changes into scales. He is turning in to a sea monkey, but Chiro is changing into something different. I couldn't tell until his tail came out and fur appears. He is a primate, but I haven't seen that kind of specie for a long time. Chiro changing into a ring-tailed lemur. His eyes got wide and Chiro started to thrash around in the net. I could see Antauri trying to clam him down, but it wasn't working. The woman drag Antauri away from Chiro. He tries to get to Antauri but the net stop him. I know that he can't hear me, but I got to try to talk to him. I swam up to the glass and look at him.

'_Chiro stop thrashing around. You're going to hurt yourself.'_ I know that he is getting use to being a leader to us, but he is just a kid. I look down not knowing what to do next. I look over at Joan and saw that she bit the woman in the leg and she grabs the net with her teeth. She keeps Antauri close to her. He slowly got out of the net and stay close to Joan.

'_Gibson?'_ I heard Chiro. I look up to see him not moving, but his eyes are wide with fear.

'_Don't worry Chiro. Just stays clam, okay.'_ I said to him. The man picks him up and put Chiro in a cage across from where I was. Chiro got the net off and the man pull it out. I can't believe that he could hear me.

'_Chiro could you hear me before you change?' _

'_No I didn't.'_ He said and looks at where Antauri was. I look over too to see both the man and the woman closing on Joan and Antauri. Antauri looks at his hands and saw that he has claws and went into a position for a fight. Sparks and Nova was watching too.

* * *

There was a loud bang from outside that shook the place a little and both humans look up. Chiro's cage fell to the ground. _'Chiro are you okay?'_ I ask him. I hope that he was.

'_Yeah.'_ That all he said, but I saw him moving around. Luna came walking in with Otto right behind her. They are in their fighting uniforms. The clothes are meant for fighting and using our power and to keep our normal clothes clean. I saw Otto holding his large mallet over his right shoulder. Thinking that he was the one that made the noise.

"So who do you think you are kids?" The man said. I saw him reach for the rifer.

'_Otto, Luna watch out. That rifer can change you into animals.'_ Luna didn't think and ran up to him. She grabs the rifer and they started to fight over the rifer. There was a popping sound and I saw Chiro clime out of his cage.

'_Did you say Otto?'_ Chiro said. Otto looks at the ring-tailed lemur then look at me.

"Ahh…" I look over to see Luna holding the rifer and the man holding his arm with smoke coming from his clothes.

"Get them out of there." Luna said and Otto nodded. He spit in his hands and grabs his mallet.

'_Um… Otto what are you doing?'_ I ask. Then I knew right that moment, _'Otto don't!'_ but it was too late. He hit the glass and it cracks open. Water came gushing out along with Sparks, Nova and me for the ride. Water was everywhere and I look at Otto. Chiro was able to get on Otto shoulder before the water hit him.

'_Otto there was a hatch on top of the tank you could have open.'_ I got up and shake off the water. I went straight for Joan. She was wet but okay. I grab her chain and use my ice power to freeze the metal. The metal was cold enough to break it.

'_Okay Joan pull.'_ She pulls and the chain broke. I look to see where everyone was at the time. Antauri didn't move from where he was when the water hit him. Sparks and Nova was next to Otto and Chiro. Luna, the man and the woman was nowhere to be seen. Chiro jumps down and ran to the backroom and I fallow. We went to a back ally to see Luna fighting with the man again. Her hair was a little black on the top while the rest was red. Last time I saw that was when I got her wet when she was using her power. It was her only weakness that she has.

'_Gibson!'_ Chiro yelled and I look to see him being caught by the woman.

"Don't move or he will be died." She said. As the others caught up to us and we didn't move. "Stop playing with that girl and get the rifer."

"I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere." She said and fire started to appear around her and the man. Then it went to Chiro and the woman and it engulf them. Antauri stop Sparks from going into the fire and I back off. The fire died down a minute later and Luna with Chiro in her arms is okay.

'_I'm not burnt.'_ Chiro said. I smile at that. Luna controls her power so it didn't hurt Chiro.

"So this is why it took you so long to talk to Joan." I saw Luna stiff up and Otto trying to leave, but was stop by someone in a cloak. It was Valia and my stomach flips again. I turn to see Tanya walking up to us in her white clothes and sword. "Ah… so now we finally got back the transmute rifer after it was used. At lest it work now let change them back to normal." Luna gave the transmute rifer to Tanya and put down Chiro. He went to where the others were standing and Nova hugs him.

'Chiro, please don't tell other that Otto and me was here.'

'_Why?' _Chiro asks. When he talks both Tanya and Valia look at each other very quickly.

'_To keep them safe, kid. If you tell anyone about Gibson and Otto powers then they will be hunted down by the corrupt power. While the others and yourself will be killed.'_ Valia said.

'_Okay. I'll keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone, I promise to keep them safe.'_ Tanya fire the transmute rifer and the team change back to normal. Nova hugs herself and Sparks check to see if he has any fins, but he was normal. Tanya straps the rifer to her back.

"Now that's done let go Luna and you too." She said to Otto. Tanya bends down and picks me up by the tail. I was flip upside down with a surprise look on my face. I respect both Tanya and Valia for they keep me and Otto from leaving Shuggazoom after Valia finish training us, but being grab by my tail I wasn't happy. We left them in the alleyway and walk back to the mansion.

* * *

We were in the mansion when I was finely place down on the ground. We didn't talk all the way here. I change into my human form and the only thing that I don't like is the fact that I have glasses and I can't see without them.

"Tanya I'm sorry, but I couldn't come back until I got Joan out of there." Luna starts to say.

"I'm not worried about that. I knew that if anything happen to someone you would have gone after them, but you should have called us. Thou I am glad that you're okay. How was it that Chiro was able to thought speak and he doesn't have any power."

"He has the power primate." I said.

"I know that Gibson, but how can he?"

"He could hear me after he change to a ring-tail lemur." I said.

"So He is different from the other kids and is not because of the power primate." I saw Otto cock his head.

"What are you saying?" I ask her. She just shook her head.

"I don't know I can't see the past just the future. Tell him everything and keep an eye on him. Oh and Gibson no more changing into a sea monkey from now on." Tanya turns and walks away. Valia walk over to us.

"What you guys done was okay. They didn't find out so your powers are still a secret. Oh here Gibson this is for you." She hands me a book. "Just for your cover up." She too walks away and I feel a little better.

'_Thank you for saving me.'_ Joan said and ran up to Valia who was waiting for her.

"I do miss you guys. They might leave the gateway open to here so sometime I could visit you guys." Luna said. She kisses Otto and me on the check and then left us.

"Otto we need to get back to the super robot."

"Yep." He said and we change back to our original bodies. It was good to be back to normal. We activate our jetpack and left to go home.

* * *

"You two were in the library all day while we were change into sea monkeys." Sparks yelled at Otto and me. It is a good cover up and it help when Chiro convince them too. "What were you two doing?"

"I was looking up information on the sea monkey that I saw." I lied.

"You saw it. When?" Nova asks.

"After the fight with Sparks. I don't even remember what we were fighting about. So are you going to tell us about it?" I ask. They told Otto and me everything and when they were done we act surprise.

"Aw I miss seeing the animals." Otto said.

"Hey don't worry you get to see them Otto. We're going to take them home." Sparks said.

"As long they stay in their cages." I said as I walk to my tube and went to my room.

* * *

I sat down at my desk and open the book that Valia gave me. I just finish the first page when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." The door open and Antauri walk in. I put down the book.

"Gibson I try to contact you yesterday to know where you were, but I wasn't able to." Great I figure Antauri will try to contact me.

"Strange I'll have Otto take a look at my communicator receiver tomorrow to find out what's wrong. Thank you for pointing it out Antauri." He nodded and left, but I don't think he was convinced. We have to be careful when we change into our other forms the team might try to contact us for something. There was anther knock on my door. I guess I well only get to read the book is when everyone is asleep.

"Come in." The door open and Chiro came in along with Otto. The door closes behind them.

"There is a lot of questions that I like ask about you and Otto." He said. I sigh and got down from me set.

"Then you better sit down it's a long story." We told him everything about our powers and about when we first met Luna. We didn't tell Chiro about Mandarin our old leader. He was not ready to learn about him just yet. I told Chiro about the shadow creatures and what they can do. When we were done telling him Chiro had his mouth open.

"You keep it a secret for so long and now I found out because I could hear you talking to me." Chiro yawn. It was getting late. It took sometime to tell him everything.

"It's late Chiro and you got training tomorrow." I said. Chiro left to get some sleep. I look at Otto. "Otto if Antauri asks about my communicator receiver tells him that you fix the problem."

"There is a problem?"

"Otto I was a sea monkey for about a day and Antauri try to contact me at the time I was a sea monkey."

"Oh yeah I forgot." I don't believe what I just heard. Okay I'm going to take that back what I said earlier. He is more ignoring then Sparks.

"Good night Otto."

"Good night Gibson." He said and left my room. I yawn and went to bed. I'll try reading it tomorrow. I curl up in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

In a dark room on anther planet a female is sitting on a throne. She has jet-black hair and her eyes are close when someone came into the room. The female bows down to the woman and wants to be call on. The female has brown short hair and brown eyes. Her clothes is black and she wears high heel shoes.

"What is it Jen?" She said without open her eyes.

"They told their new leader about their powers. There is something about the boy. He was able to hear though speak and speak it too." Jen said.

"What is his name?" The female asks.

"His name is Chiro." Jen said and bow down again then walks away. The female opens her eyes. The color of her eyes is blue. She moves her hand and shadow creatures appear around her. One step forward and bow down.

"You call mistress." It said.

"I want you to watch a boy for me. Don't let anyone see you."

"What is this boy you us to watch." It said.

"His name is Chiro. He is the leader of the Hyper Force and two of the robot monkeys have powers. I don't what them to know." It bows again and the shadow creatures left. The female smile at herself. She got up from her throne and walk to the balcony. She looks over the balcony at the army she is making. A bug land on the balcony and she looks at it.

"He thought that he could hide him from me. Now I just need to find the girl and we will win this stupid war that we should have won a long time ago." She slams her fist on the bug and walk back in the room.

* * *

"I told you not to let anyone get hold of your experiments." Tanya said to a boy with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. She hands over the rifer to the kid. The boy nodded and put it on the table.

" How well did it work?" He asks Tanya.

"Okay but if you trying to change people into animals make sure they can thought speak too."

"Okay that's a great idea. Just need a few adjustment to it." The boy said. The door open and Valia stand in the doorway.

"Sis, I need to talk to you now." She said and walks away.  
"I'll know what I need to do and then you can start using it." Tanya nods and left to talk to her sister. Valia is standing outside with butterflies flying around her.

"You want to talk?"

"I think Chiro has some sort of power that they want."

"You were spying on them?"

"Yes, Chiro was hidden from everyone. He is someone import and at the end my bug got squash."

"It looks like we need to keep an eye on him and now we can keep the gate open to Shuggazoom City now." Tanya said. She walks way to talk to the high council. Valia lets the butterflies go from her power. She loves butterflies but they aren't great for fighting but just for looks. She walks inside to start training new people with powers that have been just awakened.


End file.
